Rusty's Paintball Nightmare
by Little Christian
Summary: A longish one-shot about how Rusty hates paintball. Genres: Humor and Humor, because that just about says it all.


**A fairly long one-shot about how Rusty hates paintball. Enjoy his pain! XD**

"The enemy is near. Right other my beak! I have no escape. Let's hope they don't find me. I may not get out alive, and the least that will happen is bad injury. I'm surrounded; they're closing in! No! No… they've split up, searching everywhere to find me. I'm in trouble if they do! Big trouble…"

Rusty had a variety of activates he like to entertain himself throughout the day, involving snow cone runs, TV watching, painting, among others. But his least favourite thing to do was when Cam and Ace break out the paintball guns, and team up against him and Cleo. Gracie never played; because, for one thing, she didn't know how, and for another thing, she always conveniently seemed very busy with something, like taking Omega for a spontaneous play date with Eggy that was apparently planned for weeks, or just remembering she promised Marlene she'd help sort her rock collection. Rusty found that quite annoying. However, whenever he tried to get out of it, Cam insisted he didn't have other plans. And when Cam insists, you immediately change your schedule.

Rusty was watching TV, when he heard sounds from the direction of the closet. He turned to see Ace holding open the door, and Cam holding the paintball equipment.

"Anyone up for some paintball?" Ace asked.

Gracie abandoned her crayons, scooped up Omega, and left the HQ ASAP. Cleo and Rusty exchanged nervous glances, unable to think of an excuse.

"Sure…" Rusty said, uncertainly. "But let's do something different. Boys against girls!"

"No way," Cam said with a laugh, distributing the weapons. "Twins stick together. We're on a team." They high-fived. Cleo and Rusty put on their safety goggles, dreading what was to come.

"Alright," Cam said. "Ace and I call the bedroom for out base!"

"I guess we get the closest," Cleo moaned. "Again…"

"Remember the rules; once you're hit, you're 'dead' for two minutes. You have to infiltrate the enemy base and capture their 'leader'. In our case, Rico's doll, and in your case…"

"Gracie's Lunicorn…" Rusty sighed.

"Didn't Uncle Skip say we weren't allowed to play paintball wars in the HQ anymore?" Cleo pointed out.

"You're right…" Ace recalled. Rusty and Cleo sighed with relief. "We'll just go to the park!"

In Central Park, Ace and Cam set everything up. Cleo and Rusty stood back, miserable, watching.

"Alright, we're all set!" Ace said. Cleo suddenly gasped.

"But, I have experiments in the Lab!" Cleo cried in protest. "Look, I'm sorry, but count me out today, guys, I'm really busy. Get Gracie, or someone." Cleo hurried off back to the Zoo before anyone could stop her. Cam sighed.

"I guess that's that then," she said to her brother. Ace nodded, also sighing. They both turned to Rusty.

"So, I can go now?" he asked. Ace and Cam glanced at each other, grinned mischievously, and fired at Rusty!

"AHH! DUCK AND COVER!" Rusty cried, leaping behind a tree. He noticed Ace and Cam trying to surround him, and he quickly scrambled up, confusing the twins when they didn't find him.

"Search the area!" Cam ordered, and they split up. Rusty hid among the leaves and branches, trying not to stir them. He quickly pulled out a small tape recorder Skipper had the chicks take everywhere with them, so they could log events, like if they were all on a mission, and split up, so everyone could hear their stories. He hit the record button, and spoke in a quiet, shaky voice.

"The enemy is near. Right other my beak! I have no escape. Let's hope they don't find me. I may not get out alive, and the least that will happen is bad injury. I'm surrounded; they're closing in! No! No… they've split up, searching everywhere to find me. I'm in trouble if they do! Big trouble…"

"I couldn't find him!" Ace said, and Rusty quickly shut off the recorder, keeping as silent as he could.

"Me neither," Cam added.

"For all we know, he could be up in this tree," Ace said, tapping the trunk. Rusty held his breath, and clamped his beak shut to keep from gasping. Cam shook her head.

"No way, that's too predictable," she snorted. "Come on, we'll look again. He couldn't have gone far." Rusty peered out the branches, watching them leave. He sighed with relief, and relaxed. The branch under him creaked, and snapped. Rusty fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"What was that?" Ace cried, spinning around to find the source of the sound, paintball gun ready to fire. Rusty quickly crawled into a bush to his left, and Ace snapped to face that direction.

"There's nothing there, Ace," Cam said. "Looks like he's retreated. "Let's get back home." Ace agreed, and they left.

"That was too easy," Rusty said, crawling out of the bush. Suddenly he was ambushed with paintballs as Ace and Cam jumped in front of him.

"Eat paint, Rusty!" Cam shrieked, running out of ammo. "That's it."

"Me, too," Ace said. "You okay, pal?" he asked, offering Rusty his flipper. Rusty took it, growling, and got to his feet.

"If you'll excuse me," he said. "I'll go and take a bath." He pulled off his goggles, which were covered in paint, and marched home.

"Oh, wait," Cam said. "One more…" She aimed her shot, and hit Rusty in the tail feathers, making him jump.

"CAM!"

**Please review!**


End file.
